Harry Potter and his sixth year
by Mandi2008
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday, an elf comes to take Harry to the Elven world. What will happen to him there and what happens at Hogwarts? AU due to HBP. Mentions of HGRW and will eventually be HPGW
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that you have seen J.K. Rowling use in her Harry Potter  
  
series. Anything you read that is not familiar to you I own, or have said where it is from.  
  
Harry Potter and his Sixth Year  
  
Chapter One: Happy Birthday  
  
Harry Potter was sitting up on his bed, leaning against the wall, watching his cousin's old beat-  
  
up clock roll from 11.59 pm to 12.00 midnight. This night seemed like every other, Harry  
  
went to sleep but after only a few minutes of sleeping he saw Sirius Black, his godfather, fall  
  
through the veil again. But tonight was Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday, and Harry saw the  
  
multiple owls fly in his room.  
  
From Ron he received a book on quidditch tactics, from Hemione he received a book of self-  
  
protection, from Ginny he got a necklace that held a lion and represented courage, and from  
  
Lupin Harry received the Marauders' journal of pranks pulled. Harry also received little gifts  
  
from other members of the order and of the DA.  
  
Again Harry tried to sleep, but this time he felt magic around him, he opened his eyes to see  
  
an elf standing at the foot of his bed. When the elf saw Harry awake he said, "It is time to  
  
learn your true heritage and live up to your potential. Come with me and we will leave for the  
  
elven world."  
  
"Do I need to bring anything? Can I send a letter to someone to tell them where I am going?   
  
When will I be able to come back and go to Hogwarts? Will I ever be able to see my friends  
  
again?"  
  
"Calm down young one. You do not need to bring any thing except what you will need for  
  
school. Do not waste space by bringing those unfitting clothes, we will provide you with  
  
clothes that fit you. A letter has already been sent to Professor Dumbledore, he knows where  
  
you will be. You will go back to Hogwarts with everybody else on September 1st. The time in  
  
the elven world flows differently from time here. For every month here, eleven months go by  
  
in the elven world. So yes you will be able to see your friends again."  
  
Harry hurriedly packed all of his school books, robes, and potions ingredients, and said "I am  
  
ready to go now. How will we be getting there?"  
  
"Take my hand and I will jump us there."  
  
"What is jumping?" Harry asked.  
  
"It is like apparating but jumping is between worlds."  
  
Harry took the elf's hand and they jumped to the elven world. When Harry arrived there he  
  
saw these beautiful green lands and many elves going from hut to hut. "Follow me," the elf  
  
said. Harry followed the elf to a large castle. "Now I will take you to your room for the next  
  
eleven months, you will change then we will go now and meet the king and queen. Please  
  
wear the green elven robes that we provided you."  
  
After Harry changed he followed the elf to the throne room, where he saw to people sitting in  
  
their thrones talking amongst themselves. As Harry got closer he realized that the two people  
  
sitting on the thrones were in fact his parents. He saw how happy they were that they got to  
  
see him again. But yet Harry wondered why they were able to stay in the elven world but not  
  
be apart of the human world that he was apart of. He wondered why he did not grow up in  
  
the elven world with them but grew up with the Dursleys never knowing that he was a wizard,   
  
a very powerful wizard who one day would have to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Royalty

Disclaimer: See chapter one. I also do not own Punk'd nor MTV.  
  
Harry Potter and his Sixth Year  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting Royalty   
  
Walking up to them slowly, afraid they might not be real, Harry said, "Mom? Dad?"  
  
"Oh yes Harry it's us," Lily said getting up out of the chair and running to hug her son.  
  
James followed her and said, "We know you have a lot of questions, so why don't we sit down and have dinner. It looks like Petunia didn't feed you very well. Should have known that she would try to make you non-magical."  
  
They went down the hall and to a room on the right-hand side of the hallway, it was the private dinning room. The small family sat down, James at the head of the table and Lily and Harry on each side of him. Since they were in the family (private) dinning room they did not worry about who was sitting where. "So Harry ask any questions you want." James said.  
  
"How come you guys are here? I thought you were dead, everyone thought you were dead!"  
  
"When the 'killing' curse hits somebody it banishes them from Earth and returns them to their home land. Since James and I our both elven it sent us to the elven world. Normally when the killing curse hits some one it tries to banish them to their home world, but since their home world is Earth they die because they have no place to go. Our spirits were sent here and they recreated our bodies, and since James is royalty we took up our thrones."  
  
"Since you guys are the king and queen does that make me the prince?"  
  
"Yes, it does, but you do not have to take the responsibility up right away. In fact we were hoping that you would first learn the elven customs, language, and magic."  
  
"Elves have their own type of magic? Wow!"  
  
"Yes they do, its similar to human magic except they don't need a wand, and their magic is more powerful," James said.  
  
"Awesome! What type of magic do you normally use?"  
  
"We rarely use magic at all, most of the servants seem that it is their duty to do everything for us, and that we only get to make the decisions," Lily replied.  
  
"We get to prank to," James added.  
  
"Also, what should I call you guys?"  
  
"Well you can call me James, Dad, or Prongs, and your mother mom or Lily," James said, but then whispered, "I think it would mean a lot more to your mom if you called her mom. It was really hard for her when you were left on Earth with Petunia." Raising his voice again James asked, "Any more questions?" Harry shook his head no. " Well then time for presents!"  
  
Harry's face lit up, he always wished that on his birthday he would be able to spend it with his parents. James handed Harry a little box, which Harry opened up and saw a couple of keys on a ring. Seeing his son's confusion James said, "One of those keys open the palace, one of them is for your car, and the others are to houses on Earth."  
  
Lily handed Harry the next present. It was a bunch of muggle clothes. Muggle clothes that fit Harry right. "The elf that picked you up, Elrin, said that none of clothes he saw fit you properly, so he went around and bought you all of those. Now you can be the best dressed wizard at Hogwarts!"  
  
After opening various other presents Harry said, "You didn't have to get me all these gifts. It would have been a perfect birthday present just to be here with you guys."   
  
Lily got out of her chair and said, "Then it wouldn't have been a real birthday. I know Petty never treated you right, so this is for all the previous birthdays you should have had with us, but didn't." Then she hugged her son.  
  
"How about we go upstairs to the family room and watch some television? I think that show Punk'd is on MTV tonight." James said.  
  
Harry shook his head laughing, it was just like his dad to be watching a pranking television show. Lily seeing Harry shaking his head knew that someone must have told him of the Marauders. Hopefully it was Remus of Sirius, and not Pettigrew. 


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter and his Sixth Year  
  
Chapter Three: Lessons  
  
Harry awoke the next morning in his room at the palace. He was afraid to open his eyes to find that being in the elven world was just a dream. But, when he was able to more his hands and not hit them against the wall he knew he was not dreaming. He sat up in bed and saw that there was a house-elf setting his clothes for the day.  
  
When the house-elf saw Harry sit up, he thought that he should punish himself for letting a master see him. But Harry said, "Thank you for setting my clothes out. Can you help me find my way to the family dining room? And by the way don't try and punish yourself, you are doing me a favor by helping me."  
  
The house-elf looking relieved said, "Yes, Master Harry. Follow me to the dining room."  
  
On the way to the dining room Harry asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"Sprinkles, sir. You can say that when ever you need me. I am your house-elf, assigned to you alone. When you were not here I helped the others in the kitchen, and helped out Master James and Mistress Lily."  
  
When Harry stepped in the dining room he found his parents already sitting there and eating breakfast. He sat down, at the same spot he ate last night and said, "Morning Mom, Dad." Lily beamed with pride when she heard Harry call her mom. "So what are we doing today?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we thought that since your only here for less than a year that it would be important to start you on your elven lessons right away. You might pick it up pretty easily because you are elven. It's harder for people who have no elven blood in them to pick up the language and customs. You will probably start the magic part of lessons in a couple of days, but first you need to learn the language," Lily said. "Now eat up so I can show you where your lessons will take place. Your tutor should already be there by now."  
  
"I get a tutor, wicked!"  
  
"You'll like her even more when you see her and meet her," James whispered into his son's ear. After hearing that Harry automatically assumed that his tutor would be a nice looking lady elf.  
  
Harry ate his breakfast hurriedly and followed his mother down to where the class room was. When he stepped in the class room he saw his tutor, a nice looking young elf probably around the age of parents. He wondered why his dad thought this tutor was pretty, she was way to old for Harry. Lily then left Harry with his tutor whose name he found out was Mariah .  
  
He learnt that elves look up to any one in the royal family and when the royal family is out in public he needs to remain on his best behavior. He also learnt that when an elf turns sixteen they receive the ears and looks of an elf. Along with all that he learnt some of the rules elves have to follow. Most of the rules were similar to human rules and not very difficult to understand or pick up on. After lunch Mariah was teaching some of the elven language when she realized that he was speaking back to her in perfect elvish. She didn't understand how Harry could be doing this so she called Sprinkles and told him to go get Lily. About five minutes later Lily entered the room and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your son just spoke to me in perfect elvish with out me telling him any words."  
  
"That's my boy! Now does he know all the customs and rules?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then I guess you won't have to tutor him any more, you will still be paid of coarse though," Lily replied.  
  
"Harry come along, we need to go see your father."  
  
"Okay Mom."  
  
When they got out of the room and away from the tutor Harry asked, "How come she won't be tutoring me in magic?"  
  
"Because your father told me that he wanted to do that. Think of it as father son bonding. Plus he probably wants to teach you how to prank using both human and elvish magic."  
  
"Wicked! Where is dad now?"  
  
"In the Library looking for a way for us to come back to earth with you."  
  
"Did you ever think of changing your appearance for you to go back to earth?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, but that's a brilliant idea, we shall have to try it." 


	4. Chapter 4: Third Year Recap

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Harry Potter and his sixth year  
  
Chapter Four: Third Year Recap  
  
"For your good idea you don't have to do any more work for the rest of the day," James said.  
  
"Wicked! What are you doing now?"  
  
"Nothing, you just saved me from a days worth of research. So how about we go around the house and prank your mom."  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do to her?"  
  
"You decide."  
  
"I think we should make her hair hot pink and have her hair gelled up so that its sticking straight up above her head."  
  
"Brilliant! Mind you she doesn't like getting her hair pranked, so the prank can only stay in for about an hour. And if she asks, I didn't do it. Now where could she be? We need to make a marauder's map of this place."  
  
Harry started laughing when he heard that comment. Hearing Harry laugh, James knew that Harry had come across the Marauders' map and possibly the invisibility cloak. So Harry asked, "Do you still remember how you made the map?"  
  
"Of course, it was only the best thing ever invented! How did you end up with the map?"  
  
"Well you know it was confiscated by Filch; then my best mate's twin brothers stole it from him. And it third year when I couldn't go to Hogsmeade because my permission slip was signed, they handed it down to me because they didn't need it any more."  
  
"Well at least you got it. Why didn't the Dursley's sign the form?"  
  
"Because the deal that we made was that I had to be good for the whole summer, and unfortunately for me Uncle Vernon's sister Marge came and I accidentally blew her up. Then they kind of kicked me out, so I got all my stuff, which isn't much, walked a little bit, then called for the knight bus. On the walk was the first time I saw Padfoot."  
  
"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to living with Padfoot?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know. The night you guys 'died' Hagrid came and took me to the Dursleys' because of the blood protection it offered me. When Sirius heard that he took off after Pettigrew and supposedly killed Peter and twelve other muggles. But really Peter transformed and lived the next years as Percy Weasley's pet rat. The pet rat was handed down to my best mate, Ron, when Percy became Prefect. So the little rat was staying with me in my room for three years with out us ever knowing."  
  
"So where does Padfoot fit in?"  
  
"Well he escaped from Azkaban that year, and spent the year living in a cave around Hogsmeade. Then on the last full moon of the school year, Remus, who was teaching Defense against the dark arts, forgot to take the new potion that will allow him to keep control, went down to the Shrieking Shack, and my other best mate, Hermione's cat had Wormtail, and took the rat down to Padfoot. For some weird reason they were all down in the shrieking shack, and when we went down there they were all in human form. Sirius told me the whole story, and I spared Pettigrew when he and Remus wanted to kill him."   
  
"Wow! You had a very interesting third year."  
  
"That's not really the whole story, but you don't really want to hear the rest."  
  
"Yes, I do," James stated like an excited six year old.  
  
"Well, Snape came into the tunnel and we had to knock him out. Then we were taking everyone back up to the castle, but Remus was holding Pettigrew, and Remus had to run into the forest because he forgot to take the potion. So as an end result Peter got away and Sirius was still running from the law. Oh and some dementors were there and I used a patronus and drove them away."  
  
"First why was Snape there? Why did you say Sirius was running from the law?"  
  
"Snape is the potions master who hates me with passion because he thinks that I'm all big headed like you used to be. And Sirius died this summer. Voldemort sent me an image of the Department of Mysteries, so I went to 'save' Sirius but the image was phony and I ended up getting Sirius dead because he was dueling with his evil cousin Lestrange."  
  
"Siri isn't allowed to be dead! There's a way we can bring him back. Only I don't think he will ever be able to leave the elven world, but at least he will be with us."  
  
"Can we try now?"  
  
"No, first we need to make sure you can do elven magic so you will be able to help me tomorrow. The spell takes a lot of physical and magical energy out of a person, and is easier if two people say the spell. Maybe we can even get Lily to help, she might not of liked Sirius very much, but she would have wanted him to live, especially since he died trying to save you," James said, you could tell by his eyes that he was very sad that Sirius had to die, especially at the hands of a relative. "Now for the first lesson, put your wand on the table and come over and stand by me." Harry did as he was told and went over to where his father was standing. "Hold your hand out, image you are holding your wand, and say 'accio'."  
  
Harry did as he was told. When he opened his eyes he was holding the brother wand of Tom Riddle's own wand, his wand. "Wow! I did it! I did it!" Harry said excitedly, doing a little dance.  
  
Laughing James replied, "I thought you would get it on your first try. Now go put your wand back on the table, this time were going to do it the elfish way."  
  
"What's the elfish way?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do the same thing as you did before just don't say the incantation."  
  
Harry held out his hand, closed his eyes and imagined he was holding his wand. When he opened his eyes again he saw that he had summoned his wand without the use of a wand and without saying an incantation. This will be good for pranks, Harry thought, no wonder they were able to think up all those pranks, they never needed to search in a book for a spell.  
  
"That was good. Put your wand back on the table, with magic. Just imagine its sitting on the table over there." Harry set the wand back on the table. "Now summon your wand again, but don't close your eyes, you don't need your eyes closed to imagine something."  
  
Again Harry thought of his wand in his hand, and amazing he saw his wand zoom across the room and into his hand.   
  
"You progressed very well today," James said in a very teacher like manner. "You will now help me pull a prank on your mother."  
  
"Okay-dokie, where is she now, I've never done magic when I'm not in the room with the subject."   
  
"She's probably in the sewing room, that's the new hobby she picked up. I bet you she'll get annoyed with it in about a week. It's too slow for her. She just won't listen to me when I tell her she should pick up quidditch. And now I have a lesson for tomorrow, you'll need it before we try to summon Sirius."  
  
"Why do I have to learn that? I can summon normal things just fine."  
  
"Sirius isn't a normal thing."  
  
"Good point." 


	5. Chapter 5: Prank

Disclaimer: See chapter One.  
  
Harry Potter and his Sixth Year  
  
Chapter Five: Prank  
  
Harry and James snuck down to the sewing room with the help of an invisibility spell, as they  
  
did not have the time to go find the invisibility cloak. When they arrived at the sewing room  
  
they saw Lily working diligently on her project, though she looked as if she was ready to give  
  
up.  
  
Before they had arrived at the room they had decided who would do each part of the prank.   
  
Harry's job was for her hair to be hot pink and to be sticking straight up, James' part was that  
  
no body would be able to tell her about her hair, only laugh, and if some one tried to tell her,  
  
they would end up laughing even harder.  
  
After they had both completed their part of the spell they quietly went back to the class room,  
  
where they immediately started laughing. "How long do you think it will take her to realize?"  
  
Harry asked his father.  
  
"Probably as soon as she sees a staff member. She's used to being laughed at, and when  
  
she sees somebody laughing at her she immediately conjures a mirror. Some times I even do  
  
a spell that she can't see what is wrong, but that night I normally end up in the 'dog house'  
  
which is really a dog house turn stag house."  
  
Harry laughed at the corny joke and said, "How long before she will see a staff member?"  
  
"I told them to send some one up in about five minutes to tell her that we needed to see her.   
  
Then we can act all normal and show her what you completed today. That way she won't be  
  
very suspicious, now remember you are not allowed to laugh, if you need to cast a spell that  
  
won't let you laugh."  
  
Five minutes later, and after Harry cast a non-laughing charm on himself, Lily arrived at the  
  
Library turn make-shift class room. When she got there she saw James and Harry working on  
  
Harry's lessons. Harry was summoning stuff from all around the room, which was mainly  
  
books.  
  
"Hey boys," Lily said, her hair back to normal. Each boy said hello back, one saying mom and  
  
the other saying Lily. "How has your lessons been coming along, Harry?"  
  
"Quite well, I can summon stuff really well, and I can banish the things back to where they  
  
came from."  
  
"I also see that your father has taken it upon himself to teach you the fine arts of pranking, as  
  
he calls it."  
  
"Yeah, did you like your hair?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Laughing Harry said, "The hair part was all my idea, it was my turn to pick the prank, and  
  
dad's turn to pick the victim."  
  
"Humph you could have picked a different victim."  
  
"Not really, I don't know any body else around here except you and Dad, and I don't want to  
  
make any enemies just by pranking them."  
  
"Smart boy."  
  
"I know I am. Now your father is the total opposite, he knows how I can not stand getting  
  
pranked on, let alone my hair being pranked, therefore he will be sleeping in the 'stag house'  
  
tonight."  
  
"Ah man, Harry you shouldn't have told her I picked the victim," James complained.  
  
"Well sorry, it was your idea to pull a prank."  
  
"Can I bunk with you tonight?"  
  
"No, Mom said that you have to stay in the 'stag house' tonight."  
  
"Darn, you know you don't have to listen to your mother all the time."  
  
"I know, but it's still funny that you have to stay in the 'stag house'."  
  
"For you maybe, but after being in it for a while it gets boring, maybe I should teach you to  
  
become an animagi so I won't be the only one who can go in the 'stag house'."  
  
"That would be awesome, what do you think I would turn into?"  
  
"Maybe a little baby deer. You know that when your mother took the potion to see what  
  
animal she should become it turned into a doe. Maybe you can follow your families foot  
  
steps."  
  
"I hope not, it would be boring if there were too many deer in one place."  
  
"When can I take to potion?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well it takes about a week to brew, and since tomorrow will be take a lot out of us, probably  
  
in about two weeks. That is if you want to brew the potion. I could always get someone to  
  
brew the potion for us if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to brew it, I need some more work in potions any way, Snape is not a very good  
  
teacher."  
  
"You take after your mother so much some times it scares me."  
  
"Why because he has a work ethic and you don't?" Lily reminded them of her presence. "Now  
  
Harry becoming an animagi takes a lot of work, it will probably take almost a year before you  
  
can transform."  
  
"Can you transform?" Harry asked his mother.  
  
"No, maybe I will go through the transformation process with you. I had taken the potion a  
  
few weeks before I found out I was pregnant with you, and you can not go through the  
  
animagi process when you are pregnant, something bad can happen to the baby. Now we  
  
better be off to dinner."  
  
"We spent that much time in here?"  
  
"Apparently so, now since we are eating in the family dining room you won't have to dress  
  
up."  
  
"Good, I don't like to dress up to dinner, it always makes me feel that I'm going to get  
  
something on my nice clothes." 


	6. Chapter 6: Sirus and Dumbledore

****

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

****

Harry Potter and his Sixth Year

Chapter Six: Sirius and Dumbledore

After eating dinner in the family dining room, the Potter family went up to the 'muggle' room. In the muggle room, there was a TV, dvd player, computer, and stereo. "Wow, this is so cool. Aunt Petunia never let me touch any of the electronics."

"Darn her, she knew that I still would have raised you to treat muggles equally, of coarse she was always the jealous one. How come you went to her instead of Rose?" 

"Who's Rose?"

"My other sister," Lily replied.

"I never met her, I only had met Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister."

"Oh god, I hope she didn't die. We need to contact Dumbledore, perhaps we can summon a house elf from Hogwarts, to get the letter to Hogwarts," Lily stated.

"I know the perfect elf," Harry said, "I freed him from his master, the Malfoys', they treated him horribly. He tried to save my life once, too. "

"You're right that is the perfect elf for the job. It can help you to work on summoning things. Now what's the elf's name?"

"Dobby."

"Now picture Dobby standing in the kitchens, and then picture him standing right in front of you," Lily explained.

After two minutes of hard trying, Dobby appeared before Harry Potter's eyes. "Mr. Potter, sir."

"Dobby, right?"

"Yes. What is your name miss."

"Lily Potter."

"But I thought you died, that was Mr. Potter said madam."

"Oh no, I was sent back to my home, her the palace in the elven world."

"Wait, You're the queen!" Dobby then took a deep bow to the royal family and said, "I'm sorry I did not notice before, I shall punish myself once I get back to Hogwarts."

"You don't have to worry about punishing yourself, you did not know. In fact, neither did Harry until yesterday. But while he is at school, you can help him work on his elven magic."

"I will. Is there any thing else you need me to do?"

"Yes will you wait so Harry can prepare a letter. Then you can take the letter to Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay."

"Hey Mom, can I write that you and dad are alive and in the elven world?"

"Yes you can, I haven't seen Grandpa in a while," James said.

"Did you just say Grandpa?"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore was my mother's father. He probably didn't tell you because he didn't want people to think he favored you. In fact, nobody knew that he was my Grandfather except your mom and Siri."

__

Dear Great-Grandpa,

I'm in the elven world with mom and dad. Apparently the killing curse only banishes you to your home land. Also, mom wanted to ask you about her sister, Rose. Dad thinks that there is a way to bring Sirius here, but he might not ever be able to leave the elven world. But that would be okay with me because he deserves to live more than anybody else.

Your Great-Grandson,

Harry

"Here you go Dobby, make sure Professor Dumbledore gets the letter."

"Yes, Prince Harry Potter."

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to get even more attention. Why couldn't I be normal?"

"What is normal?" Lily retorted.

"I wouldn't know. First, I go from little boy under the stairs to Mr. Famous in a matter of minutes. Not to mention I didn't know any thing about the wizarding world, or any thing about you two."

The family went to bed for the night. All wondering if Albus Dumbledore would be paying them a visit. They all hoped he would.

The next morning when they awoke, they saw Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table at the family dinning room. James saw him first and said, "I was wondering if you were going to be coming Grandpa."

"Of course I came, I wanted to see you and Lily again. I never thought to look for you guys here. I haven't set a foot back here since you 'died' I even gave up my right as king, that's you are allowed to be king."

"I'm sorry Grandpa I should have told you."

"It's okay my boy. How are you Lily?"

"Great! I can't believe I finally have my son back. Also, I need to talk to you about Rose." When Rose's name was mentioned Dumbledore's face fell.

"What am I supposed to call you, sir," Harry inquired.

"You can call me Grandpa, or Great-Grandpa, only at school in the presence of other students and faculty will you have to call me Professor Dumbledore."

"Wicked!" Dumbledore laughed, a real laugh, for the first time in months.

"Now, Lily what did you want to talk to me about again."

"Why didn't Harry go to Rose?"

"Honestly, I forgot about Rose. And I think it was better that Harry grew up with Petunia, he has turned out to be a fine boy, even with all the abuse."

"I know he is a fine boy, but abuse? He didn't even know about the magical world, he didn't know what happened that Halloween night, he didn't know about any of it."

"Yes, Verbal abuse," Dumbledore stressed the word verbal, "I'm sorry I really am, I should have sent him to Rose. He would have been much better off."

"Who exactly is Rose?" Harry asked.

"My twin sister. She also had magical powers, I'm guessing because we are twins. You were supposed to go to either her or Sirius if any thing were to ever happen to us. She is also your godmother."

At the mention of Sirius' name Harry face fell a little bit, "Can I meet her?"

"Yes, she would make an excellent Defense teacher as well."

"You mean that position is still cursed." James said.

"Yes, you know that the curse is only to have been lifted until the one who is destined to be the most powerful wizard ever, holds that post."

"Now, I'm just trying to find replacements, everyone knows of the curse, but no one except me and now you three, know that one day it will be lifted."

"Have you ever held that post, Grandpa?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the year before I was headmaster and Minerva's first year teaching." Dumbledore's eyes twinkling when he heard Harry call him Grandpa.

"Grandma's still teaching, oh Merlin help the children," James said. 

"Yes, your Grandmother is still teaching, if I remember correctly you always used to kiss up to her to not get detention with the Potions Master."

"Of course, he always favored the Slytherins, and would make me do all this gross stuff, and without magic!"

"It seems that all heads of Slytherin house don't like the Potters," Harry said.

"Well, Snape never liked Gryffindors in general. He just has a personal dislike of you because of James and his little adventures." 

"James, what your idea?"

"We summon his spirit here, and we have his body or something that looks like his body there."

"Brilliant, only the magic part has to be done the elven way because I don't think it can be done any other way."

"No problem, I'll even help you and Harry. When are you planning on doing this?"

"Today. At first I was going to teach Harry summoning spirits, but Lily taught him how to call a house elf from Hogwarts, and he managed it to do it in two minutes. That's less time then it took me the first time, and I was brought up with elfish magic."

"Some things just are easy for Harry. Now let me produce something that looks like Sirius." Two seconds later. "Now boys just remember to think of Sirius alive and happy, with spirit. I will be the one to help his spirit to his body."

Lily watched in awe of her family. Three of the most important men in her life, were trying to bring back a life that was lost, do the war. A life she even thought deserved to live. No man should have ever had to live in fear of getting sent back to Azkban prison. Now she wished more than ever that she would have listened to her mother and taken her family in the elven world for hiding.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but was only in elven reality five minutes, Sirius sprang to life!


	7. Chapter 7: Back in Action

****

Disclaimer: Same as always

****

Harry Potter and His Sixth Year

Chapter 7: Back in Action

"Oh my Merlin, Lily, James, Harry."

"Yes, Siri," James replied sweetly.

"Where am I?"

"In the elven world."

"How the hell did I get here?"

"Well, on Harry's sixteenth birthday he was sent here to learn our magic, and he told me how you died going through the veil. So we came up with a plan to make you alive."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you and Lils are here."

"The killing curse doesn't really kill. It sends the person back to their home land. And since both Lily and myself have elven blood in us, we were sent back to the elven world."

"Oh, how come Harry didn't go with you then?"

"Maybe because he didn't know he was elfish or it was his destiny to send Tom Riddle back to a spirit."

"It was the destiny part, Dad, I have to kill Riddle or die trying, it was part of the prophecy Trelawnry made."

"Sirius that's enough questions for now, James and Harry need their rest. Especially Harry he looks as if he is going to pass out right this second," Lily said.

"Why don't you go around the village and romance some young elves," James suggested.

"And would he talk to them, he doesn't know any of the elfish language or customs," Lily stated the obvious.

"Well, why don't we let Harry's old tutor teach him," James suggested.

"Brilliant idea, honey, I'll go get her and tell her she has a new student."

"Man, I have to learn again?"

"Yeah, but this time it won't be that bad, she's not a harsh sight," Harry said, then almost immediately fell asleep.

"I guess I'll take him up to bed, so you don't wear yourself out even more James. Can you give me directions to his room?"

"Sure up the stairs a flight, go straight for a while and then when the hallway splits go left, and his room should be right there."

"Okay, why don't you head to bed yourself Prongs."

"I think I'll sleep right here on this couch. When Lily comes back ask her to take you to lesson room."

Ten minutes later Sirius was sitting in the lesson room with Mariah flirting up a storm. Mariah flirting back with him, she was still single mostly because the male elves didn't like that she could speak English fluently like the royal family or humans. The elves believed that only the royal family needed to be able to speak English that way they could go in the human realm and learn human magic, and so that they could communicate to humans for political reasons.

"So Mariah, do you have any plans this evening?"

"No, after the lesson I'll probably go home and go to sleep."

"Well, how about you give me a tour of the village? Lily doesn't like me very much because I used to prank her all the time, and James and Harry will be sleeping."

"Sure, we can say it's a lesson on elfish culture if Queen Lily asks."

"Excellent!"

"Now we must start the lesson so that you know at least a little bit about elfish culture."

"Fine, what am I supposed to know?"

The lesson went on for the next two hours. When Mariah thought that Sirius knew everything he would need to know for their excursion that evening, she dismissed Sirius so that he could go get ready, in proper elfish clothing, and so that she could look her best when she met Sirius later at the front of the Palace, later that evening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : sorry that I haven't updated for a while. All of my projects for school were coming to a close and I happen to be a big procrastinator, so I had to work on them. I'll be out of school in about two weeks so then updates should be more often. Also, thank you for all the reviews, I don't like to reply to individual reviews because I think that looks sloppy when they are placed in the story, no offense to any body that is just my personal opinion.


	8. Chapter 8: New Classes

****

Disclaimer: Same as before

****

Harry Potter and his Sixth Year

Chapter Eight: New Classes

When Sirius came home that night, everyone was asleep. He had thought that at Lily might be up to scold him about having a student-teacher relationship. Even thought it was probably going to be a casual thing, for a casual guy.

A week after Sirius was brought from the "Darkness" as they liked to call it, the family, which includes the Potters plus Sirius, started to work on the animagus potion, which they liked to call "the find the animal inside you potion."

Harry was the one who was doing the actual work by adding the proper ingredients, at the correct time in the proper proportion and cutting style. While he was making the potion there was always an adult present, it reminded him of science in primary school when they had to do an experiment always with an adult present. The adult in the room, normally James or Sirius, as they had made the potion once before, would tell him if he sliced the ingredient the wrong way, if it wasn't the right ingredient, if he skipped a step, or if he was adding the wrong ingredient. This helped Harry's potion making skills because he had never been taught the proper way to cut certain ingredients.

James even questioned him once if Snape had taught the "fine art of potion making".

Harry replied, "Not really, all he did was put the potion up on the board, tell us a little bit about it, had us make it, only helped the Slytherins, then gave them homework from the potions text about how the ingredients work together."

James wasn't surprised that Snape wasn't a good teacher, Snape never appeared to have patience with kids, he could only act like he was in control by staring them down or by questioning their knowledge. So one night when James was talking to Lily he said, "Lils, I think we need to add potion making to the lessons Harry has to learn. Snape didn't teach him the basics about potions, he probably thought that all the pure or half bloods would know the basics and let the muggle borns fail so he wouldn't have to deal with them."

"James you know that Severus was never like those evil Slytherins."

"But he called you the bad word for a muggle born."

"Yes he did, but only after I started being friendly to you. He was my friend, but he thought that there could only be you or him, and when he made me choose, I chose you because I know you wouldn't limit my talents or friends."

"Oh," James said looking a little put out, "we still need to teach Harry properly in potions, that way he can either retake his O.W.L. potions exam or get a good grade during he N.E.W.T.s."

"We can do that, now who do you propose to teach him that?"

"Well you, Lily, I mean Sirius and I were lucky we didn't mess up during the animagus potion, and we only passed our potions exams because you helped us. Plus, you always wanted to be a teacher, and now you can do that and not be judged. Not to mention, it would give you some quality time with our son."

"I guess I will teach him the 'fine art of potion making' as you say."

"Awesome, we also need to teach him some hand-to-hand fighting, dueling, and healing. I think I'll take dueling, Sirius can teach him hand-to-hand, Siri always did like to do things the dirty way, and Mariah can teach him how to heal the elfish way."

"Good idea, we should make up a schedule for Harry, each day he can work on a different skill."

"Okay, but I think we should give him Saturday and Sunday off, that way it will be just like he is at school, working five days a week."

"Alright, on Mondays Mariah can teach him to heal, then on Tuesdays Sirius can teach him to fight, you take Wednesdays, I'll take Thursdays, then on Friday we can each take him for a little while if we need to."

"Sounds good to me, I'll talk to Padfoot about the plan and you can talk to Mariah about it and catch up on your gossip."

"That is one thing I miss about school, there was always some juicy gossip going around."

"You girls are always so confusing. Who really cares about who was going with who when you were in fourth year? Nothing happened then."

"Well it gives us something to talk about. All guys cared about then were sports, and not all girls followed quidditch."

"Oh," James said dumbly.

"Lets go down to dinner and tell Harry of the new plans," Lily said that, then kissed James passionately as she had not kissed him like that since Harry and Sirius had arrived, the took his hand and lead him to family dining room.

When they got down the dining room, Harry and Sirius were already sitting there complaining about how Lily and James should hurry up and get to dinner in a timely fashion. "Aw, Lils can't we just let them complain about not eating and go back upstairs and continue what you started?"

"No, that would be mean, how about we sit down to dinner, and tell the two starving little children about the new plans. Then and only then can we go back upstairs to what I started."

"Yay!" James replied.

"But, you can't rush through dinner, nor can you make me or the boys rush, and we can't forget to tell them about the new plans."

"That's going to take for ever."

"You need to learn to be patient, or we may not go back to what we started."

"Darn, then lets get this long, boring dinner over with."

When both the Queen and the King of the elven world were sitting in their respective seats the house-elves came out with the food. All three of the boys wolfed down their dinners as Harry and Sirius were hungry, and James just wanted to get dinner done. Lily just looked amused and ate her dinner as if she was the a slow tortoise compared the men. After all four of them were done eating, Lily brought up the subject about Harry's new subjects. "Harry, one of the reasons you were brought to elfish world was to train. James, Sirius, Mariah, and I will each teach you in a subject. James will teach you to duel as you have not had any proper instruction in a duel. Sirius will teach you hand-to-hand combat incase you are with out your wand and you are struggling with your elfish magic. Mariah will teach you elfish healing, which you will probably master very easily as you seem to be very inline with your inner elf. I will teach you how to properly brew potions, as James thinks you haven't had proper instruction from Snape. Also, you and I will continue on our way to becoming animagi"

"Every day you will be working on a different aspect. Mariah will be teaching you on Mondays, on Tuesdays you will be with Siri, on Wednesday you will be with me, Thursdays will be with your mother, and on Fridays we can all work together on your animagus training," James continued for his wife.


	9. Chapter 9: Monday Healing

****

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

****

Harry Potter and his Sixth Year

Chapter Nine: Monday-Healing

When Harry heard the news he was a little upset. He thought that his time in the elven world would be spent relaxing with his family and Sirius. He never thought that he would have to do any work. But, after thinking about it for a while he decided it was for the best. After all, he had to duel Voldemort in the future, and the elfish skills may make the duel easier for him.

The next day, which happened to be Monday, would be the start of his new lessons. Harry was happy that he didn't have to take the new lessons with anybody he didn't know. After last year he had a hard time trusting people.

So at nine 'o' clock Monday morning, Harry awoke and got ready for his new lesson. As he walked down to breakfast he realized that he didn't know any thing about elven healing. Madam Pomfry always used spells or potions to cure an ill patient or to fix a broken bone. Would elfish healing be the same way? Or would it be similar to elfish magic, you image something happens, and magically its done.

After eating breakfast, all alone, because the rest of the family could sleep in, Harry walked down the hallway to the class room. Mariah was already sitting there waiting for him to come so they could start. The first thing Mariah asked was, "Do you know anything about healing?"

Harry replied, "I only know that my school healer uses spells and potions to help sick children."

"Elfish healing is rather different than human healing. We only need to use spells and potions when it is not possible to heal it any other way. For example, all people, muggle, magical, or elf, all get the chicken pox some time in their life. Muggles basically let the pox heal themselves, and some muggles still have scars from where they scratched them selves. Magical people use potions to stop the itch, and prevent other people from seeing the pox, but the potions, too, don't heal the chicken pox. Elves just go to the Cure Center, and see a physician, and the physician gets rid of the illness for them."

"So elves go to a Cure Center, which is like a hospital, to see a physician, which is like a healer, to get better? Don't they all know how to heal?"

"Not all of them do, in fact most don't. It's like being a healer only, the elves who work at the Cure Center were appointed to that position, they didn't get to decide what type of profession they would lead."

"So all the elves, have a position that is appointed to them, like my family was appointed to be the royal family."

"For the most part. Now to heal, the physicians place their hands over the part of the body that is injured, and basically wish, that body part broken is fixed. If the body part will not fix itself, then the physicians use a spell, if that doesn't work, then and only then will they use a potion. "

"Can I go to the Cure Center to see how the physician works?"

"Sure, but we will have to do that next week because you need to get permission from Queen Lily to see a patient be taken care of. Your mother will probably let you because after you see somebody be healed, healing will become more natural to you; just like when you heard the elfish language, once you heard it, you immediately picked up on it. Any more questions?"

"Not at the time."

"Well how about you read chapter one in _Learn How to Heal Like an Elf _it is about what illnesses can only be healed by spells and potions, it is a rather interesting read. After that work on the comprehension questions as the end of the chapter. When you are done turn your answers in to me, then you can tell Sirius to come down here so he can work on his speaking."

Twenty minutes later Harry handed his answers in to Mariah and said, "Mariah, it is lunch time at the palace, how about I tell Sirius to come down here after lunch. Siri doesn't like to miss a meal, especially since he had gone to the 'darkness', Mom says he needs to get his health back."

"That's fine. I'll be in here grading your paper."

"Why don't you come eat with us?"

"Because its not my place to, the King and Queen like their privacy any way, I would be intruding."

"Alright, I'll see you next week then."

"Until then Prince Harry."

When Harry got to the family dinning room, his mother asked him how his lesson went.

Harry replied, "It went well, I never realized that everybody in every world has to deal with the chicken pox."

Lily, James, and Sirius all cracked up laughing. When they finally stopped Lily said, "Is that all you learned?"

"No, I had to read about what illnesses can't be solved by elfish healing methods. Also, Mariah wanted me to tell Sirius that he needs to go down to the classroom after lunch so he can have his elfish speaking lesson."

When Sirius heard that he brighten up. He was taken to the instructor that taught him so many different things about the elven world. Not to mention was she beautiful and intelligent. Sirius didn't think that he had ever had a girlfriend who matched him in intelligence level, most of the girls he used to go out with were bimbos who only wanted him because he was hot and popular.

"That's good, maybe this lesson Sirius will actually learn something. I know last time all he did was flirt with Mariah," Lily said.

"I can't help it she liked my natural beauty."

"That is no reason for you not to do your work, I know James and I would flirt all during class, but only after all our work was done."

"That's because your so strict about school work. All work and no play makes for a boring life. And with all the time I've spent in the 'darkness' and in Azkaban my life is boring enough."

"I'm fighting a losing battle, aren't I?" Lily asked.

"Yup, if Paddy wants a girl, he'll get a girl. I think you were the only one to ever turn him down," James told her.

"I bet that put a dent in his ego," Harry said.

"Yup, he was down about it for an entire week, which was pretty long for him not to have a girlfriend, or snog partner as he liked to call them."

"I couldn't help it that Lily was more attracted to you then me, she was the only one who ever chose you over me, Prongs."

"That's wrong, we both went out with a lot of the same girls."

"True, but I went out with most of them first. You just picked up my trash."

"Whatever Paddy."

As James and Sirius were arguing Lily and Harry were having their own conversation. "Were they always like that?" Harry asked.

"Most of the time. But by seventh year, I started to go steady with James so it was only Sirius who was talking about girls, James was just talking about me. Actually, James was normally only ever talking about me. Mind you, he did go out with his fair share of girls."

After overhearing the conversation between his wife and his son, James said, "You have to keep the Potter charm alive. That means you have to get a couple of girl friends this year. You have to remember to treat her like a lady so you will get along the bases."

Sirius added by saying, "Remember, a couple means around ten or twelve. Now we are starting you off a little late, and with not that many. And James is wrong, you don't always have to treat her like a lady. If she's a slut then you just get something and not have to worry about having a girlfriend or anything. That's probably what you should start out. Sluts can teach you how to do everything right since they've been through all that, so many times. It will help you to perfect your arts."

"Sirius Black, you don't need to corrupt my son. Now Harry you should always treat your date like a lady. Girls do not appreciate being called sluts, whores, hoes, or anything that suggests they are easy."

'This has got to be the most embarrassing thing ever to happen in my life. Who cares about what happen while my parents were in school, especially about Siri. Everyone everywhere knows that he is the biggest play boy of all times.' Harry thought to himself. 'Yes! The house-elves are clearing off the table, that means I can go soon! SCORE!'

"Well, I am off to see my teacher. Maybe I can teach her a couple of things," Sirius said.

"Eww, I did not need to hear that," Harry said acting disguised.

"Now you know how I feel. Imagine it used to be worse when we were at Hogwarts."


	10. Chapter 10: Tuesday Handtohand combat

****

Disclaimer: Same as always

****

Harry Potter and His Sixth Year

Chapter Ten: Tuesday: Hand-to-Hand Combat

Harry thought that since the day before was easy, that hand-to-hand combat would be easy. Boy was he wrong. Sirius thought that before he taught Harry how to fight that Harry should be in shape. So to start off Sirius had Harry run around the perimeter of the castle, while he [Sirius] would be running with him in his dog form.

Sirius thought that the castle was a lot smaller than what it actually was, and had to have Harry stop because he was exhausted, as a dog, and dogs have more stamina than humans. So the two walked around the remainder of the castle as their "cool down". When they went back into the castle the went into the gym. The gym was set up with all kinds of weights, and gymnastics equipment. Sirius thought that since Harry was tired that Harry should start walking on the balance beam that way he can have better balance.

It took Harry a couple of tries before he could walk on the balance beam perfectly with out any balance problems. So Sirius told him to work on walking backwards on the beam. This took Harry a little while longer because he was not accustomed to walking backwards on a four inch beam. Even though Harry could walk backwards along the beam, he had to look over his shoulder to make sure that his foot would land on the beam. So the next exercise Sirius had him do was to walk on the balance beam backwards using swooping steps so Harry could get a feel of where the beam was. Sirius also requested that Harry should try not to look backwards.

After all the practice on the beam, the two went over to the floor, so Harry could become more flexible. The first test they did to test Harry's flexibility was for Harry to have on hand go behind that shoulder, and have the other hand reach around to touch it. Sirius later told Harry that it was called a shoulder stretch. He had Harry repeat the procedure with the other hand going behind his head. Next Sirius tested Harry's flexibility by having Harry perform the sit-and-reach. After completing both exercises Harry realized that he wasn't very flexible, he relied on his speed and agility when he was dueling.

Sirius taught Harry simple rolls on how to get out of the way. This would help in both hand-to-hand combat and during dueling. Rolling properly was taught so that Harry would not roll wrongly and hurt himself more then necessary.

The two went to lunch after the rolling lesson. Harry's appetite seemed to increase with all the conditioning his body was getting. Lily noticed and said, "Wow! You're eating a lot today."

"Yeah, well Siri is having me work out, and its making me hungry."

"About time your eating, you look like a stick. And maybe with all this working out you'll get some muscles," James said.

"I hope, I'm tired of looking like a stick. And it didn't help any that the Dursley's didn't feed me well."

"Man those Dursley's should be glad that I can't venture into the human world, or they would be so dead. I think we need to tell Granddad about what the Dursley's did to Harry," James said.

"We can't right now though, Dumbledore is probably working on all the security measures to keep Harry safe. How about we write a note for Harry to give to him at school. That way Albus can come whenever he has the time," Lily suggested.

"Brilliant idea, Lily. I know I married you for a reason."

"You better have. But I always thought you married me because you loved me."

"I do, but your brilliance is what made me be attracted to you in the first place."

At the same time...

"Harry, I think we need to bail," Sirius suggested.

"Good idea, do you think they will notice we're gone?"

"Probably not, when they realize we are gone they'll probably go up to your room and see if you are there."

"Okay, we'll just have to go up there, that way they don't worry."

"What, you don't like people worrying about you?"

"No, I never grew up with people worrying about me, so its really weird now that people do. Its like they only worry about me because I'm the boy in the prophecy that has to kill Tom Riddle."

"Harry, if you had not grown up in the Dursley's than you would have been surround by people who love you and worry about you. Now you have to get used to it because its never going to go away."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Sorry its kind of short. Oh and I could use all the help I can get about hand-to-hand combat, because I know absolutely zero about it.


	11. Chapter 11: Wednesday Dueling

****

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

****

Harry Potter and his Sixth Year

Chapter Eleven: Wednesday: Dueling

The next day Harry was having the first lesson with his father. He had seen his dad's pranking, out-going side, but he had never seen his dad's serious side. He knew that his dad had to "buckle-down" at one point to get his mom to date him, so he knew his dad had to be the least bit serious.

After eating with both his parents and Sirius, James and Harry went down to the dueling chamber. James asked Harry if he had any previous dueling experiences.

Harry replied, "Well, there was a dueling class once, but all I learned out of that was that I can talk to snakes and the disarming spell. Then of course there was the third task, against Voldemort."

"So you've never had any official dueling lessons?"

"Nope, every one was too freaked that I could talk to the snake Malfoy conjured." James laughed at that comment because he was thinking how Slytherins were afraid of their house animal.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know is that when wizards start a duel they stand in the center of the platform and bow to one another. If you do not trust the person, you should do a short bow because they could attack you right there and then, even though it is not seen upon as a good thing when you do that, it's disrespectful, so be prepared for Death Eaters and Voldemort to do that. Next you put your wand-at-the-ready. You turn around and take about ten steps back. That is how a proper duel is, but during war you don't have proper duels. Only if Voldemort asks for one, and if he does, don't think that he will go by the proper rules of dueling, he will only do what is mandatory. The only thing that is mandatory is the bow. Now you already know one of the most important spells, the disarming spell. But there are shields that protect against that and other spells and hexes. Today we will be working on those shields. It will probably take about three or four weeks to learn about each shield and to be able to perform it flawlessly."

The first shield Harry learnt was called the anti-disarming shield, _real original people who named the spell_, thought Harry. The anti-disarming spell not only blocked you against the spell, but it also shot it back at the caster, therefore the caster would be with out a wand. Then the only thing the caster can do is use a weapon, or use their fists, that's why you need hand-to-hand combat. The color of the shield would be in the range of blues. Light blue meaning that you aren't very powerful, but you can perform this shield and royal blue meaning you are one of the most powerful people in the world. Navy blue was not used for the color of a anti-disarming shield. Navy blue was reserved to auras, when seeing how good or bad a magical being is. You could also make your anti-disarming shield invisible if you added _invisitatus, _that way nobody would be able to see how powerful your anti-disarming shield was, unless of course they could see through invisible things, like Mad-Eye could see the color even if you made it invisible.

After Harry learned how shields can be used in a duel, he wanted to learn ways that you could destroy a shield. He knew that if he asked his dad, his dad would make up some complicated lesson plan. So Harry decided to go check out the library. One of the little tools his mom added to the library was adding a database of all the books in the library along with what they were about. So all Harry had to go do was search on the computer for shields and how to destroy them. He only found two books about destroying shields, but he figured that since they were pretty thick, it might take him a while to get through the books. He found that you can destroy an anti-disarming shield by sending three spells that weren't the disarming spell at the shield, and the shield would break down, because it was not designed to take spells that weren't the disarming spell. Harry wondered why his dad didn't cover that in his lesson plan. It would have been useful information to add to the lesson. Harry also made a mental note to inform the DA about creating the shield and destroying it.

Since that was the only shield they had gone over in lessons so far, Harry decided that he wouldn't look up any more shields or how to destroy them. He made a mental note to look up how to destroy the shield after he learned about it in lessons. That way if Voldemort ever used one of the shields he would know the way of how to destroy it, giving him a better chance of victory.


	12. Chapter 12: Lady Flower and Goldwing

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this.

**Harry Potter and His Sixth Year**

**Chapter Twelve: **Lady Flower and Goldwing

Harry continued to train, getting rid of his stick figure. His dad and Sirius were so glad about that since now he could become a proper ladies man. They taught him all the fine points of being a ladies man. Including dancing, snogging, dating, etc. Prongs and Padfoot taught Harry how to ask a girl out on a date, how to spoil her rotten in order to get another, and how to spot a possible girlfriend. Harry had no idea about any of those things and was glad that his father and godfather taught him those fine points. He swore he would tell everything to Ron when he went back to school.

Finally the find your animal potion was ready for Harry to consume. When Harry took the potion, he saw in his mind a beautiful Phoenix. He was a perfect mixture of red and gold. He could fly without the use of a broom. He even had a miniature scar above his right green eye. Padfoot and Prongs were so excited, the said it was uber rare for someone to be a magical creature, but they expected nothing less from the special Harry Potter. They also made it their mission to come up with a marauder name for him and teach him how to be the best possible marauder.

Harry and Lily worked hard on becoming animagus. They wanted to become true Marauders. Everyday Harry and Lily trained. At first all they could do was change the length of their fingernails. Then they were able to change their hands. Eventually their whole arms and then the rest of their bodies. When they finally accomplished their goal, they surprised Sirius and James at dinner. Instead of where Lily and Harry normally sat, a Phoenix and Doe were in their places. Sirius and James were in shock, they thought it would take Lily and Harry years to learn to become an animagus, like it did for them.

They decided that they would need to consult their fellow marauder before officially naming Harry and Lily. Dobby was sent with a note to Remus Lupin. After Lupin read the note he sent an owl telling Dumbledore where he was going and to not expect him for a while. He gathered his clothes and told Dobby he was ready to go see his old friends.

"Padfoot! Prongs! Lily! I can't tell you how good it is to see you. I can't believe you guys are actually alive. I thought all my old friends died, leaving me a lonely werewolf."

"You would have never been alone Moony, I would have been there for you," Harry said.

"You're at school most of the time Harry. I couldn't interfere with your studies."

"It wouldn't have bothered me."

"It would have bothered me. Besides you are my best friend's son, I would have just been your friend because of that, I cannot do that to you, you are better then that. I want you to be my friend because you want to, not out of guilt."

"Well now I can really be one of your friends," Harry said then showing Moony his animagus form.

"That's amazing. I've never heard of a magical animagus before. I wonder if there are any besides you."

"That doesn't matter right now Moony ol' friend. Now we have to decide a name for Prongs Jr. And Lady Prongs," Sirius said.

"Okay."

"Not hear, they can have no part in choosing their names. We didn't, its only fair," Sirius insisted.

"As you wish, Padfoot. Lily, Harry, I'm afraid we have to send you out of the room. We will call for you when we have chosen your names," James said to his wife and son.

When Harry and Lily left Sirius said, "I like Lady Prongs for Lils since she's a doe and is James wife."

"How about Lady Flower? In that disney movie Bambi, there is a skunk named flower and Bambi is a deer. Besides Lily's name is a flower," Remus said.

"I like that better, I want Lily to have her own identity," James said, "all in favor?"

"Aye," Remus and Sirius said together.

"Now onto my son's name. Any ideas?"

"How about flame," Remus suggested.

"Too obvious," Sirius said, "How about Flash?"

"Not obvious enough," James said, "How about Goldwing?"

"I like it," Remus said, "It shows he's noble and he can fly."

"Same, shall we call in our future marauders."

"Aye," James saluted.

When Lily and Harry entered the room, Sirius told them that in order to become a full-fledged marauder you must prank an original marauder. They also had to complete their pranks within two days. Then after they pranked a prankster, they would receive their marauders' names.


	13. Chapter 13: Pranking the Pranksters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this.  
**Harry Potter and His Sixth Year  
Chapter Thirteen**: Pranking and Prankster

Harry and Lily went to planning their pranks right away. The needed to first figure out what type of prank they wanted to do, then they needed to look up any spell, and finally they needed to execute the prank. The mother and son pair decided to work together to get some ideas. Harry's prank for Sirius was to make him bark like a dog every time he went to talk. He also decided he would make Moony howl every time he went to talk. But Stags don't make any noises so he was stuck with what to do for his father. Lily suggested that Harry just cast a silencing charm on James that way he was like his animal, but Harry didn't think that was a good enough prank for the marauders. Instead Harry decided he would make antlers come out of James head. He would also give Padfoot and Moony fur and tails.

Lily was stumped with what to for the marauders. She was the one always stopping their pranks not organizing them. Any of her ideas that she came up with never seemed to compare with the one that Harry was planning or any of the ones the marauders completed. She thought of making the marauders into video game characters, but they really wouldn't understand that, and they would probably think that having all those gadgets would be cool. She needed something funny; something the marauders would appreciate. So she decided to make a list of what she knew the marauders all liked. She knew that they liked running in the full moon with Remus, she knew they like playing quidditch, she knew they like playing pranks, and she knew they adored Harry. After composing the list, Lily decided that the prank should have something to do with Quidditch. But what? The only thing she could come up with was to turn them each into a different ball. She would turn James into a Quaffle, Remus the Snitch, and Sirius the Bludger. She knew she would have to transfigure them into each ball, unfortunately transfiguration was not her strong point, so she decided to enlist the help of her son.

Harry and Lily came up with the idea of making them the balls of the Quidditch match which was to happen in a few hours. Harry told Lily that James had already taught him how to transfigure things like that during the special lessons. But Lily would need to charm the balls to act like normal quidditch balls. Lily said she could do that because charms is her strong point. Now all Harry had to do was find each of the marauders alone so he can transfigure them. He didn't want the marauders there at the same time because they would figure out what he was doing.

First, Harry found Remus. Remus was in his room reading elven books about werewolves. Harry carefully crept into Remus room under his invisibility cloak. Remus was so engrossed in his book he didn't even notice Harry's scent. Harry put the newly transfigured snitch into a case that would house the snitch until game time.

By that time, it was time for dinner. Harry, James and Sirius, were waiting for over fifteen minutes for Remus and Lily to come down. So Harry told them that he would go get Lily if one of them would get Remus. James said that he would get Remus. So Harry acted like he would go Library to get Lily, but then hid in a closet and watched James walk past to Remus' room. Once James was in Remus' room, Harry got out of the closet and also went to Remus' room underneath his invisibility cloak. He stunned James, that way he couldn't get away, then transfigured him into a quaffle.

Then sneaking back into the dining room, Harry transfigured Sirius into a bludger. He hoped that Sirius would get some sense knocked into him. He then took all three balls to his mother. Hoping that she had found the spells to make them act like real quidditch balls.

It had taken almost all day for Lily to find the spell to make the marauders act like real Quidditch balls. But she realized that all she had to do was an animation charm. It would take a lot of power but she thought she would be able to do it. If she didn't Harry probably could. When she saw Harry walk in with the Quidditch balls she knew how the boys felt right before they pranked somebody.

"Mom, did you find the spell?"

"Yup, I just hope I have enough power to charm all three."

"Well if you need any help just tell me. I'm going to be in the family dining room eating dinner."

"Okay, if I'm not down there in thirty minutes come check on me."

"Alright, don't forget the match starts at eight, and you still need to switch the balls with the ones in the crate."

"I know. I'll come get you when I'm done."

Twenty-five minutes later Lily walked down to the family dinning room with the three animated balls. "Ready to switch the balls?"

"You should do that Mom, it's your prank."

"I know I'll be back here in a jiffy."

Lily went to her room to dress all in black, she wanted to look like the spies in all the movies she used to watch when she was a child. She walked down to the Quidditch pitch and into the storage room. Since she was the Queen, she was allowed access into the ball crate. She carefully switched the balls, making sure no one saw her shrink the real balls into her pocket. She locked the ball crate, then went to find Harry and tell him that part two was complete. Now all they had to wait for was the game to start.


	14. Chapter 14: Playing Quidditch

**Disclaimer: **The lovely J.K. Rowling invented this magical world, I am only entering it as a guest

**Harry Potter and His Sixth Year**

**Chapter Fourteen:** Playing Quidditch

James couldn't figure out what was going on. He felt like he was all squished up; and he could not move his body. Not to mention that he could not see anything because he was being held captive some where completely absent of light. He started freaking out, what if something happened to Lily and Harry. He had to figure out how to get out. He tried using elven magic, but that was no use. He tried using wizarding magic but that did not work either.

Suddenly it became light; the ball box was opened. The snitch and the bludgers were released and James was thrown up in the air. _Wait a minute, why am I being thrown up in the air? And why am I red? My Merlin did Lily actually successfully manage to prank me? Ah, my smart little witch. Wahoo! This is fun. I am going to have to do this again. Who ever thought that being a ball could be a ball! I am going to have to tell Sirius that he has to try this, its like flying on a broom minus the broom and being able to control the broom._

Mean while, the bludger kept getting hit with a bat or was trying to knock someone off their broom. Never mind the fact that Sirius had serious headache. After being hit in the head for a half hour any one would have a headache. Sirius just wished the snitch would show up soon so he would be back to being a human or better yet a dog.

The snitch was having the time of his life. He was free from judgment and was going faster than anyone else had even been. He could turn invisible with a thought and disappear into the world of air. But his arm, wings, were starting to get tired. He was not being thrown by anyone or being hit by a bat; he actually had to work to go fast so he was tired. He decided to make himself visible so the game could end and he could return to his old self again.

James saw the snitch appear and was grateful, sure being a ball was fun, but it got annoying after a while. He was being tossed and turned upside down and it was starting to make him sick.

The seeker caught the snitch and the game was over. The crowd filed onto the field congratulating the winning team, while the referee put the balls back into their case. Lily stopped him from putting the case away, promising that she would after she talked to the crowd.

She and Harry went back onto the bleachers; she magnified her voice and said, "I am sure you ware wondering why only Harry and myself are attending the game, and why King James is missing. The truth is James was the game. He and two of his best friends were turned into the Quidditch balls for today's game. Remus was the snitch." Harry took Remus from the case and undid the transfiguration. The crowd applauded the werewolf politely. "Sirius was the bludger." Harry transfigured the bludger back into Sirius. "And my husband, the king, was the Quaffle." At that statement the crowd burst into applause and cat calling, while Harry transfigured the ball back into his father.

"Well I must say Queen Lily pulled a great prank. No one, not even Severus Snape has ever dared to do something as bold. Not to mention that, that was the best game of Quidditch I have ever played. I didn't even have to do any work and I got to fly around," James announced, "anything you would like to add guys?"

"Yeah, never make me do that again, I have a horrible headache; it better go away with a headache potion or you are Lil," Sirius said, being completely serious.

"Don't blame me, Harry was the one who transfigured you. I only came up with the idea and put you in the ball trunk."

"Great, blame the long lost son who has better transfiguration skill than his mother."

"Now, you can be inducted into the Marauders; unfortunately the Marauders is a secret organization so we can not do it in front of all these people," Remus said to the family.

The Marauders plus the new inductees went to the living room. To start the induction, Harry and Lily had to repeat the Code of the Marauders: I will prank everyone and everyone save my fellow Marauders. Anyone bearing the last name of Snape will be pranked twice as much as everyone else. Slytherins and worst enemies are always the target for a prank, unless under special circumstances. I will always be there for my fellow Marauders especially on the night of the full moon. Marauders come before everyone because they are family, and family sticks together through thick and thin.

After saying the oath, Harry and Lily were officially dubbed Goldenwing and Lady Flower with the Marauder's blade. Their names were added to the Marauders Map and the Marauders Book of Pranks. Their pranks were added to the book, and so they became official Marauders. The six decided they must celebrate their new members, so they got all dressed up and ate in the royal dining hall while planning a prank for the whole city.

Sorry I haven't updated recently. I am horrible at updating, added to the fact that I didn't know how to approach writing this chapter. I was sure if I wanted it from the Marauders point of view or from Lily and Harry's. I hope I did an okay job. As always reviews are welcomed :)


	15. Chapter 15: On The Way

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this I would not be sitting here typing.

**Harry Potter and His Sixth Year**

**Chapter Fifteen:** On The Way

The elven months flew by fast for Harry. Between learning, researching how to help Remus become human and how to help his parents get back to earth, and spending time with his family, Harry did not have time for anything else. Sure he played some Quidditch, but with his dad and his dad's friends. It was not easy for Harry to make friends in the Elven world, he was the prince people wanted to know him in order to be in a different social class. He just couldn't be normal.. At the Dursleys he was a criminal, at Hogwarts he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and in the Elven world he was the Prince. Why couldn't he be just Harry? Harry promised himself that once Voldemort was gone he would find a nice quiet place to be married and have kids.

Today would be the day that Harry left the Elven world. Lily, James, and Sirius were all extremely upset that Harry and Remus would be leaving. The King and Queen presented to them pendants that would allow them to go back and forth from the human world to the elven world. Remus promised he would stop in at least once every human month. Harry said that he would come for Christmas Holidays. And with that Harry and Remus took hold of their pendants and appeared at their desired location, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione shouted. Harry gave Remus a hug and told him he would write, before going off to see his best friends. "Hey guys! How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Worried sick. We tried sending you letters but they came back unopened," Hermione said.

"Sorry, I thought you got my note saying that I was going to the elven world."

"We that was a fake and that you were coerced into writing that. We thought that you were really with Voldemort. The order was getting ready to send a search party for you before Dumbledore told them it was unnecessary."

"I'm not dumb enough to go willingly with Voldemort. I am not as smart as you, Hermione, but I can hold my own in a duel. I doubt you could because you have never had formal instruction, and dueling is not something you can learn out of a book."

"Well Mr. I'm-So-Good-At-Dueling, when did you learn how to duel?"

"This summer, Sirius taught me."

"Harry, Sirius is dead," Hermione said with no remorse in her voice.

"No he's not, he's alive and well in the elven world, so are my parents. Ask Dumbledore if you don't believe me."

"I will tomorrow during our free period, if we have one, or after class."

For the rest of the trip Harry and Hermione were cold to one another and didn't speak a single word to each other. Hermione hid behind a book while Ron and Harry played different games including Wizarding Chess and Exploding Snap. At one point, Harry was so frustrated with Hermione he left to go to the bathroom and get sweets of the trolley. While he was looking for the trolley he saw the rest of his dorm mates and Ginny. He stopped in to ask them how their summer was and all the usual small talk that goes on during the first day of class. harry saw Dean's arm around Ginny and couldn't help but feel jealous. Ginny had turned into a beautiful girl. Long auburn hair, brown eyes displaying all of her emotions, and a figure that makes other girls want to kill her. Harry thought that the Dean thing was just a joke to get Ron riled up. They must have been pen friends during the summer or something by the way they were acting. Harry made a mental note to ask Ginny next time he was alone with her. Harry hoped he would be alone with her soon, but being the social butterfly that she is, Harry wouldn't have a chance for a while. After a few minutes of staring at Ginny and talking to his dorm mates, Harry went in search of the trolley once more. By the time he found her, she was already at the compartment he was sharing with his two best mates.

When he opened the compartment door, he found his friends in a very compromising position, Hermione on Ron's lap with Ron's hand snaking up her shirt. When they saw Harry they tried their best to cover things up, but Harry just said, "I would appreciate knowing these things. I asked you guys how your summer was and you didn't include you guys getting together. Friends don't try to hind things from each other. I told you about my parents and Sirius even though I knew you wouldn't believe me.

"Sorry Harry, we were going to tell you, but we didn't know how. What were we supposed to say, 'Hi Harry, I asked Hermione out this summer while you were away and she said yes, so now we are going out.'"

"I would have rather found out that way then by walking in on you guys," and with that Harry left the compartment.

Harry went back to the compartment that held his dorm mates. He told them that he walked in on Ron and Hermione and asked if he could hang out with them for the rest of the trip. they of course had no problem and they passed the rest of the ride playing truth or dare.

Harry found out that Ginny and Dean were not dating and that they were only good friends. He also found out that Dean would never want Ginny because he wasn't straight. This did not bother Harry except for the fact that they live in the same quarters. Harry told Dean that as long as Dean didn't come onto him, there wouldn't be any problems. Dean laughed and said that he already had a boyfriend back at home.

Harry also found out that Neville had a crush on Loony Luna Lovegood. Harry promised himself that he would help build Neville's self confidence, so Neville would not be afraid to ask Luna out.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. Ginny asked him, "Truth or Dare?" to which Harry replied, "Truth."

Ginny said, "What is something that you have never told anyone, not even my brother or Hermione?"

"I am an Elfish Prince."

"No way," Seamus remarked, "your famous everywhere!"

"I know, I wish I could be just Harry but I guess that's never going to happen. I'm probably never going to be able to find a wife who wants me, not the Boy-Who-Lives or the Elfish Prince, but me."

"I never thought of it that way, mate. You could always switch side of the fence and go for Dean," Neville said.

"No thanks, that's not my cup of tea. No offense Dean."

"None taken, plus I already have my boy at home."

"So who do you like?" Seamus asked.

"No one. I can't like anyone. They will get hurt or worse killed, I couldn't live with that guilt."

"Don't stop your life for Voldemort, Harry, he's not worth it. He's just a half-blood looking for power," Ginny stated, "now are almost there so I am going to go to the bathroom and change, you boys can change here."

Most of the boys were in parts of their uniforms. All they had to do was tuck-in their shirts, tie their ties, put on their vest and cloak, and they were done. Ginny on the other hand had to completely change because she did not want to wear a skirt not he long rain ride.

When they stopped at the train station in Hogsmeade, they all crammed into a carriage. Ginny some how ended up sitting half on Harry and half on Dean.

They rushed into Hogwarts so they could get decent seats at the Gryffindor table. After they sat down Parvati and Lavender came to sit with them, talking to Ginny about all the new fashions. When Ron and Hermione came in, there were no seats near the sixth years so they went and sat some place near the other end of the table. The Sorting hat sang it's song reminding the houses to unite. Harry could tell the portion of students who actually listened to the song, they were the students who had looks of fear and worry on their faces. Everyone politely clapped at the hat's song, most thinking of what could happen if they didn't unite.

After the feast appeared and disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and said his usual announcements and then added, "Hogsmeade village visits are cancelled until further notice. There will be shopping days where store owners bring some of their stuff for you to buy. there will also be owl order magazines for your disposal. Also there will be no age limit for the shopping days, all are welcome to attend, even first and second years. For security reasons all Quidditch practices will be supervised my Madame Hooch or your Head of House. Now let us show our pride for Hogwarts by singing our school song."

Dumbledore dismissed the students after the last student, Zack Black, finished singing. Dumbledore added, "Harry Potter please see me before lunch tomorrow, I believe you have a free period in which you can visit."

"Man Harry, you and Dumbledore our awfully close, are you allowed to call him by his first name yet?" Seamus asked.

"No, Seamus, that would be inappropriate. I can't help it if I have to see him all the time, I wish I didn't. I wouldn't see if I didn't have a madman chasing after me."

"Let's go to ed guys, we have classes tomorrow. And I know that I haven't woken up early since last year," Dean interjected, making sure that Harry and Seamus didn't get into a fight the first day back. The boys went to their dorm, changed their clothes, and fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows. Neville's snores soon filled the room and the boys were lost in a dream world.

_There you go another chapter. I'm pretty proud of myself for getting this one to you in a reasonable amount of time. Dean probably seems out of character but that's how he's going to be for the rest of the story so get used to it. Its fan fiction after, this is what happens when I write JK Rowling's story. _


	16. Chapter 16: Alone

**Harry Potter and His Sixth Year**

**Chapter Sixteen:** Alone

Walking down to the Great Hall by himself was one thing Harry had never done before. But on the first day back to Hogwarts he was faced with this dilemma. Should he wait for Ron and Hermione like he always did? Should he wait for his room mates? Or should he just go down by himself. Harry decided on the latter. He needed to learn how to do things on his own, it wasn't as if he ever dealt with Voldemort with the help of his friends.

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall, he realized that it was very early. There were only a few people scattered about the Hall. At the Gryffindor table there was only one person that Harry knew. He took a seat opposite of her after asking if the seat was reserved. "No," she replied to his question while keeping a steady gaze at the daily Prophet.

"I'm disappointed, here I am the Tri-wizard Tournament Champion and Hogwarts own celebrity and I get no greeting just a no."

"Harry?" she questioned before glancing at the person in front of her. "What are you doing down here so early? Normally you are one of the last people down here."

"Well, it's nice to know you notice me. I woke up early this morning, not knowing the time since Hogwarts doesn't have bedside clocks. And forgetting I could do magic , I didn't bother to use the _tempus_ spell. Then I was faced with the dilemma of waiting for anybody, but decided that I would go to breakfast by myself for the first time in forever."

"Wow! Already your first day back and your solving problems."

"Very funny, the sarcasm is very suiting. Why are you down here so early Ms. Weasley?"

"I have always been an early riser. When I'm at home it's the only time I have or myself. Mum understands that I need my own time so while I'm sitting by myself thinking she starts breakfast. We both like the silence in the morning it's the only silence there is all day. Once my brothers wake up it's a circus. One thing about my brothers you can count on is that they get up late."

"You seem to know your brothers quite well."

"Of course, I only live with them all the time."

"Well then do you know why Ron and Hermione tried to hide their relationship? Its been boggling my mind. Did they think that I would be jealous or something? Why would they want to hide it? Isn't love supposed to be out in the open?"

"Part of the problem Harry was that they didn't know how to approach the subject. Neither you nor Ron has had much experience with girls. The yule ball is a prime example of that, an you and Cho Chang was a disaster before it started."

"But if they didn't know how to approach the subject, wouldn't the have been more careful about who was watching them snog?"

"Well you know us Weasleys, we like to procreate. Besides my brother is a horny teenage boy; what else can you expect from a teen boy?"

"Are you saying that all of us boys are just trying to get down girls pants?"

"What if I am, Potter?"

"Let's make a wager, if you date a single boy who doesn't try to get down your pants, I get to make you do whatever I want for a week."

"Okay, and if every single boy I date tries to go down my pants, you will be my slave for a week."

"It's a deal," Harry said then shook Ginny's hand to seal the deal. "Now Ginny, if you start the wandering hands then it doesn't count."

"Yes sir, so the boy has to be the one to start the sexual exploration, and snogging doesn't count. Is that correct, sir?"

"Yes, and would you quit it with this sir stuff, you sound like Dobby. Next your going to start calling me Prince Boy-Who-Lived."

"Good idea, Prince Boy-Who-Lived. Man that's a long title."

"Yeah well, its even longer than that."

"I'm going to shorten it to Prince BWL or maybe I'll just call you Prince Harry."

For the rest of breakfast the two teased each other. "Man Ginny, I might have to start waking up early every day so I can talk to you with out interference."

"Just don't ruin my quiet time."

"Okay, I'll go on a run and take a shower then come down and talk to you."

"Sounds good to me." At that moment Ron and Hermione came down to breakfast. Ron said, "So you jump from one Weasley to another. Just make sure you don't hurt her, otherwise I'll stick Fred and George on you."

"We were only talking."

"That's not what it looked like to me. It looked like you two were flirting."

"Whatever Ron, it's not even worth fighting over. Tell Hermione that she can come to Dumbledore's with me to learn about my parents and Sirius. Now I have to get to class, I don't need to have Snape yelling at me already."

"You aren't going to wait for Hermione and me?"

"No, you guys obviously know how to keep each other company; you don't need me any more."

"Harry, that's not how it is."

"Well it sure seemed like it to me. You can't even trust me enough to tell me that my two best friends are dating. Now I need to go to the tower and get my book so I won't be late for class."

Harry arrived to potions about ten minutes early so he got out his textbook and refreshed his memory on the potion they were going to have to brew today. When he finished skimming the reading, he looked up from his book and saw Ron and Hermione whispering behind him.

As the bell rang, Professor Snape walked through the doors as dramatically as the first time Harry saw him. "Well, well, well, it looks like the Golden Trio isn't a trio any longer." Harry's body language remained stoic whereas Ron seemed ready to pounce. "Well I guess things can't always be perfect for the boy-who-lived. Now your potions on the board, get to it."

Harry raised his hand, "Professor, in the text it says to slice the Oakland wood chip, but on the board you wrote to dice the Oakland wood chip. Which is it and why?"

"Finally, a student who questions instead of correcting," Snape muttered to himself, then said to the class, "Dicing the wood chips is going to make the chips combine in the potion smoother therefore making it easier to et the right consistency. Good question Potter take two points for Gryffindor, it seems like you inherited some talent from your mother."

"Thank you, Sir,"

The rest of potions class seem to fly by, and soon Harry was walking to his next class of the day, Charms. After studying Charms with his mother he had a new appreciation of the art. Charms in a finesse class. By having the righ attitude and the right ambition anything can happen. Professor Flitwick even complemented Harry for his successfulness of the Charm, he said, "You've inherited something James lacked, and your mother had in abundance, good job, Harry."

After hearing Professor Flitwick's compliments, Hermione started to get angry. Harry had shown her up not once but twice and in one day. If he kept it up, she would lose her ranking as first in the class. Hermione made a mental note to check her schedule to see which classes she had tomorrow so she would be extra prepared. Now to that charm...she went off thinking.

Soon Charms was over and Harry and Hermione were the only ones to master the spell. Of course Hermione had to put in much more effort than Harry to get the same results.

"Hermione, are you coming with me to see Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, do we have time to drop off our books?"

"No, you won't be there long so it won't matter anyway. Or you can give your books to Ron to take to the tower."

Harry and Hermione walked in an awkward silence to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Greetings children, please make yourselves comfortable."

"Professor is it true what Harry said about how his parents and Sirius are alive," Hermione said getting right to the point.

"Yes, Ms. Granger it is true, I have seen it with my own eyes."

"But how? The elven world has ben closed to humans for eternity."

"Neither harry nor myself are completely human."

"But you are part human, how is that possible?" Hermione's inquisitive nature was reeling how was all this possible.

"Elves can migrate to earth, don't be close minded think of all the possibilities before you say something is impossible," Dumbledore suggested to Hermione.

"But some things are impossible, for instance apparating in Hogwarts."

"True human apparation can not take place, but elvish apparation can. Harry, myself, and the house elves can apparate in Hogwarts."

"I don't believe you."

"Harry, a demonstration please."

"Do I have to Granddad, I hate wizarding and even elven forms of transportation."

"Yes, you need the practice. Your father told me what happened the first time you apparated, you don't want a repeat of that, do you?"

"No way! That was not a pleasant experience." After he said that, Harry started popping everywhere in the room."

"How is it possible," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Nothing is impossible, Ms. Granger, you just need to have the right frame of mind. Now I do believe we are all done here."

"Bye Professor. Harry are you coming?"

"Not right now, I still need to talk through some things with the Professor."

"Okay, I will see you later then." On her way back to the Gryffindor Tower Hermione played the conversation she had with the Headmaster through her head. 'Hold on, did Harry call the Headmaster Granddad. Mental note: ask Harry if he is related to Dumbledore.'

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had it sitting in my notebook waiting to be typed, and I was going to type it a couple of days ago, but I left my notebook at my dads. But here it is now. So please review )


	17. Chapter 17: Interlude

**Harry Potter and His Sixth Year**

**Chapter Seventeen:** Interlude

For many the full moon is romantic. Many girls dream of having their first kiss under the moon's rays. However, Remus Lupin could never kiss his true love under the full moon's light. Remus hated the full moon. He was afraid that he would hurt someone he loved every time the full moon occurred. When he was in school his three best mates became animagi for him, but he still worried that he would hurt on of them. The full moon made the wolf take over his body and mind. And when the wolf took over his mind there was nothing Remus could do about it until the Wolfsbane potion was invented. By taking the potion the three days prior to the full moon the moon only forced him into the wolf shape but he kept his human senses and mind.

So a day prior to the full moon Remus pulled out his pendent that would take him to the elven world. He arrived in the grand foyer and his werewolf ears told him that Padfoot, Prongs, and Lady Flower were on their way to greet him.

"Moony!" Sirius screamed, "It's been ages, what took you so long?"

"It's only been about a month, Padfoot."

"Well it has been much longer than that here, you forget elven time travels much quicker than human time."

"So how have you guys been without me?"

"Bored. But I have a plan and I need your help. Plus James has n idea about having a reunion but we have a small problem," Sirius said starting to get hyper.

"What's the problem?"

"You can't change into a werewolf by will."

"Well then maybe I can take the animagus potion and train to be an animagus like you guys."

"But McGonagall always said that magical creatures don't have animagus forms because they are already animals," Lily interjected.

"Well I can always try."

"Moony, that means we won't be able to romp for a really long time," Sirius said in his best whining voice.

"Better late then never, Paddy. Besides don't you want to romp with Goldwing?"

"Yes, he's never been to a Marauder's rumble."

"Well he won't be here for two more Earth months, so hopefully by the time he comes here I will be an animagus."

"Does that mean you are going to stay with us?"

"No Prongs, I can't, I have a mission for the order. But maybe I'll make more trips here, like on the weekends or something."

"Yay!" Sirius said screaming and jumping for joy. His hyperness coming back. "Now I need to tell you something privately. Lily, James, if you will excuse us, I have to talk to Moony."

"You better not be creating more mischief Sirius Black," Lily said while Sirius and Remus were leaving the room.

Sirius started leading Remus all over the grounds of the palace. Remus was starting to get annoyed. He had been running all over the grounds with Sirius for twenty minutes and Sirius still hadn't told him anything. :Sirius, where are we going?"

"Shhh! We have to make sure no one is following us. We should be there in about five minutes."

When Sirius said this Remus was immediately reminded of the Marauders when they were at school. If Sirius ever had a plan for a prank they would always double if not triple their footsteps to the Den. The Den was the Marauders' secret place, so secret that its not even on the map.

"Paddy, did you ever tell Harry where the Den is?"

"No, I'll tell him at Christmas. I don't want to give away all of our secrets at one time. Now we are here, Padfoot's Dog House in a tree."

"Good name," Remus managed to say through his hysterical laughing.

"I know, I thought it up all on my own. Now on to business. Lily, with the help of Harry, successfully pranked the Marauders. Nobody pranks the marauders without getting pranked back."

"Padfoot, you're forgetting something, Lily's a marauder now."

"True, but she wasn't when she pranked us. Now we need to do something she will enjoy but be annoyed with."

"Like what?"

"Ummm, I'm not exactly sure yet. That's why you're here!"

"Well then, what does Lady Flower love?"

"Jamesie! Oh, that gives me the most brilliant idea. We will stick them together."

"There needs to be more than that, she did turn us into Quidditch balls."

"How about we make Jamie smell?"

"Okay, but he will only smell to Lily, to every one else he will smell normally. That will get Lily annoyed."

"Yeah, yeah, and it will be a time release spell. How about twenty-four hours?"

"Sounds good to me, do you have the book of useful pranking spells?"

"Yup, it's right here," Sirius replied.

Twenty minutes later the duo was walking back to the palace for dinner. At dinner the topic of what the two were doing came up, Remus responded, "Sirius was having trouble getting it up for his tutor friend."

Sirius' face immediately turned red, "I can get it up by just thinking about her, want to see?"

"Gross, gross, way more than I needed to know. Can we change the topic please?" Lily asked in an almost begging tone.

The rest of dinner passed relatively calmly for the Marauders with no more crude jokes. Soon after dinner everyone retired to their rooms. At one thirty in the morning Sirius went to wake Moony so they could prank Lily. They successfully cast all of the spells while remaining hidden by the disillusionment spell.

The next morning Lily woke up and yelled, "Sirius!" The rest of the day Sirius spent with his tutor learning the elven culture and Remus drank the animagus potion under James' supervision. T turned out Remus did have an animagus form, he is a wolf. Over the rest of his five dy stay Remus divided his time between practicing his animagus form and searching for a cure to lycanthropy.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **So here is another chapter. I'm going on vacation next week, so it would be amazing to come back to a lot of reviews in my inbox. hint hint The next chapter is in the planning stages and the beginning is already written. However, I don't know when I will have time to post. This week I'm going on vacation, the following week starts band camp. Band camp is for two weeks then Field Hockey starts. So hopefully I will be able to write during the weekends while I'm at my dads. So I'm sorry in advanced about the lateness of the next chapter. 


End file.
